One Cold Night
by green-purple shevie
Summary: Suatu malam yang dingin namun tetap hangat bagi kedua kru topi jerami paling pendiam. karena apa? karena perasaan yang menyelimuti mereka di malam itu. mind to review?


**A/N **

fict gaje yg dibuat karena bosan dengar guru BK ceramah.

langsung baca ajah.

enjoy!

**One Cold Night**

** One piece By Eiichiro Oda**

**Rated : T**

Ini adalah hari kedua sejak perjalanan dengan kapal baru mereka Thousand Sunny, dimulai. Hari pertama perjalanan mereka habiskan dengan bersulang menyambut hadirnya dua kru baru, Sunny dan Franky dan menyambut kembalinya kru ketiga, Usopp semalaman. Hari ini mereka menikmati dengan penuh semua fasilitas kapal yang ada. Mulai dari Luffy dan Usopp yang terus memancing dan mengisi akuarium dengan ikan hasil tangkapan mereka, Sanji yang sangat bahagia dengan kulkas berkuncinya, hingga Nami yang senang dengan kamar mandi yang diayun gelombang. Perjalanan mereka sangatlah lancar.

Malam telah larut. Bulan sabit muncul sebagai penghias langit namun awan mendung sudah mendominansi cahayanya. Robin masih setia berada di tempat duduknya dan membaca buku tebal seperti biasanya. Semua kru tampaknya sudah tertidur lelap di kamar masing-masing. Rintik-rintik kecil mulai berjatuhan. Salah satunya jatuh di atas buku yang dibaca Robin. Wanita dengan rambut reaven sebahu itu menegadahkan kepalanya menatap langit kelam dengan seksama. Setelah puas ia lalu menutup bukunya dan berniat kembali ke kamarnya dan Nami. Namun perhatiannya teralihkan oleh Zoro yang kini tengah terlelap di samping tangga di samping tiang utama. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arahnya berniat membangunkannya untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Setelah cukup dekat, Robin berjongkok di depannya. Diamatinya wajah Zoro lekat-lekat. Mengamati setiap lekuk dan struktur wajah sang pengguna aliran santoryu itu. Tangannya bergerak refleks mendekat ke wajah Zoro, namun segera ditariknya. Ini tidak boleh. Pria ini membencinya. Bukankah terlihat jelas? Ia selalu mengawasi Robin dengan tatapan tajam, seakan-akan bisa saja Robin akan berubah menjadi monster dan membunuh teman-temannya sewaktu-waktu. Robin menghela nafas. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke pinggir kapal. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri lalu memejamkan mata, dingin dan sunyi. Ia menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Tiba-tiba uluran tangan hangat melingkar di pinggangnya, terdengar deruan nafas di dekat telinganya dan dirasakannya degupan jantung berpacu cepat dari sang pemilik tangan. Robin membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah sang pemilik tangan, dilihatnya Zoro memeluknya dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu Robin dengan mata tertutup.

"Kenapa-?" Robin terkejut sekaligus merasa aneh dengan sikap Zoro yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang menyadari jarak wajahnya dan wajah Zoro sangatlah dekat. Kalau boleh jujur, sesungguhnya Robin mempunyai perasaan lain terhadap sang _co-captain_ di bajak laut Topi jerami itu, perasaan lebih dari sekedar teman seperjalanan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku begini. Jadi jangan tanya." Robin tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Zoro. Zoro hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kau tak takut yang lain melihat kita dan salah paham?"

"Siapa peduli? Aku akan melakukan apapun yang ingin kulakukan. Kau keberatan?"

Robin hanya tersenyum ke arah Zoro. Ia lalu kembali menatap ke arah laut lepas. Ia memejamkan matanya. Dinikmatinya aroma tubuh Zoro yang bercampur dengan asinnya aroma laut dan dinginnya hujan.

"Jangan lakukan lagi," Gumam Zoro lirih. Robin membuka matanya dan menatap Zoro tak mengerti. "Jangan pergi tanpa pamit dan berniat mati untuk kami. Kumohon jangan lakukan itu lagi."

"Tapi aku sudah berpamitan pada Sanji dan Usopp-"

"Tapi tidak denganku." Zoro memotong omongan Robin dengan cepat. Robin tertegun. Ia memang tak sanggup mengatakan salam perpisahan pada Zoro. Karena itulah ia hanya berpamitan pada Sanji dan Usopp saja. Robin lalu tersenyum singkat.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya lirih.

"Untuk apa?" Zoro mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Karena kau tidak membenciku."

"Membencimu? Apa kau pikir aku membencimu?"

"Lalu apa? Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Robin sembari berbalik dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Zoro. Tangan kanannya memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya yang memegang buku. Ia tersenyum menggoda. Zoro terkejut mendengar perkataan Robin lalu memalingkan muka.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Zoro gelagapan. Robin semakin tersenyum menggoda. Ia lepaskan genggaman tangan kanannya pada tangan kirinya lalu memegangi wajah Zoro. Membelainya dengan lembut. Dan sepertinya Zoro sangat menikmatinya.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya. Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Zoro kembali menatap mata Robin. Ia menatapnya dengan intens. Tangannya yang masih melingkari pinggang Robin ditariknya dan balas mengelus pipi Robin. Ditariknya mendekat wajah Robin lalu ditempelkannya bibirnya pada bibir Robin. Ia mengulumnya sebentar sebelum melepaskannya.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu, Nico Robin. Kau puas?" Robin tersenyum manis lalu kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka. Kembali. Mereka tenggelam dalam ciuman yang hangat dan semakin menggairahkan. Hujan yang sedari tadi hanya turun rintik-rintik kini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi deras. Tak dihiraukan oleh mereka. Di telinga mereka ini bagaikan music yang mengalun indah. Cuaca Grand Line memang tak bisa di prediksi. Di tengah hujan lebat itu tak sedikitpun mereka berniat melepaskan diri. Bahkan buku yang berada di genggaman Robin sudah terjatuh dan basah kuyup terkena hujan. Hal yang sangat tidak mungkin dilakukan Robin, namun bisa saja terjadi. Tapi karena kebutuhan oksigen yang sepertinya sudah sangat mendesak, akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dengan nafas tersengal mereka tersenyum bahagia.

"Sepertinya kita harus masuk. Aku tak mau kau sakit." Ucap Zoro yang lalu menarik Robin. Anehnya bukan kamar Robin yang mereka tuju. Justru ruangan _gym_ lah yang mereka tuju. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan di sana? Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu. Yang jelas, kelompok topi jerami akan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka tanpa tahu dua krunya sedang jatuh cinta.

FIN

**A/N**

****oh ya bagian Zoro tidur itu coba liat lagi manga chapter 496. yang dia tidur d samping tangga di belakang Franky. tp cara tidur Zoro diubah kaya dia tidur biasa.

tau kan?

ywd, mind to Review?


End file.
